shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ship of Fools Bestiary/New World
The following is a list of fan made animals and beasts that inhabit the second half of the Grand Line, known as the "New World." It also includes their exact details. The creatures catalogued below should only be included if they exist solely on Ship of Fools Wiki and do not appear in canon at all. New World ''Chitam Chitam are gigantic tree-like creatures that give Kyodai Island its name, Kyodai standing for Huge. The baby Chitam are twice the size of the trees of the Sabaody Archipalego, which when grown can reach heights that dwarf even the tallest of Giants. However, their bodies are completely wooden, it is still not clear how they live and whether they are omnivores, herbivores or canivores. What is clear however, is that they can survive hundreds of years without food. They are also considered extremely hostile to anything that is not a tree, whether it is anything from the size of an ant to the size of a dinosaur. This was noticed when Lucius and a follower stated they would not be noticed by such gigantic creatures yet when in a clearing, out of the shade of the tree leaves, Lucius was almost instantaneously surrounded by Chitam and crushed. It is unknown how far around the world the Chitam range, but what is known is that on Kyodai Island they are no longer inhabitants. Dessert Angler '''Desert Anglers' are rare Sea Monsters which live in dessert of Oasis Grail, are called "Sandsea". Their unique body structure allows them to breath within sand, and they only need minimum amount of water. Dessert Anglers are carnivores, are willing to eat anything which comes withing their way. Dessert Anglers are 30 meters long and 15 wide, and are known to be able to devour even dozen humans with one bite. Dessert Anglers eat their targets whole. When they feel themselves threatened, Dessert Anglers breath sand and release it as sandstorm, which they use cower their escape. Dessert Anglers are nearly blind, and track their prey with sound. Also, their outer shell is hard as iron. ''Hell Lion Hell Lions are ferocious beasts that inhabit the area around Hellpiea and the New World. Their name came from a monk who first drew an image of the beast. He said such a monster could only come from the depths of hell itself. The Hell Lion stands on average twenty two feet tall. Its claws are said to be sharper than steel and have been known to slice swords clean in two. The Hell Lion has another trait that makes it scarier than most creatures. Hell Lions have been known to show signs of being sentient. Many of them have set ambushes and has read into fighters movements. Some of them have even uses Haki to sharpen their claws even further than they were before and to protect themselves from harm. Some Hell Lions have been known to predict their prey's movements. Iwa No Koto The Iwa No Koto is a species of creatures indigenous to Evolution Isle. There are several types among them depending on what terrain they lived on. Iwa No Koto are omnivores though they prefer to kill for their food and are heavily equipped for the task. Their descovery was made by an unknown source, a paper simply appeared on multiple islands roughly 200 years ago depicting the creatures and their habits. Nether Cat Nether Cats Are an endangered species of Cats Located only on Neko Neko Island in the Far south of the New World. They are a large feline like creatures with Ebony black fur that allows them to completely blend in with the shadows. They are a elusive and tricky species that love to play pranks on an suspecting people they use there Hallucinogenic claws to mess with the mind of there victims. Nether Cats are said to have senses Far more sensitive to any other animal in the world thanks to generations of evolution. 'Red Nose Deer''' The Red Nose Deer are a uniqe group of deer that live in the new world. They stand almost seven feet tall on average and are known to tough as nails. They are usually found of Red Nose Island, but can also be found on other islands. The Red Nose Deer is diffrent from other deers by a unique ability that they have called Flight Pattern. Flight Pattern allows the deer to litteraly hop off the air. The deer are able to run through the sky and escape preditors and fly to diffrent islands. This uniqe ability had made them a target for the Santa Pirates who uses them in massive numbers. They are also one of the main prey for the Hell Lions. Sky Fish Category:One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki